


War of hearts

by cecenca



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecenca/pseuds/cecenca
Summary: Robert's Rebellion never happened. Neither did Greyjoy's Rebellion. All our heroes ever knew was peace, prosperity and freedom. However dark times are coming and our characters are not ready. This story is mainly going to focus on 6 people ( Jon, Dany, Robb, Margaery, Theon and Sansa) and to some extend Arya and Gendry.  All of them will need to face many adverse circumstance to find out who they are meant to become. This story will be mostly about one's journey, war, politics, justice and revenge. I'm not planing to utilize magic much so be warned.More tags and warning will be added as the story will progress.





	1. Summer

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter hopefully ease you up into this alternative universe. Beside obvious major history changes there will be some minor ones like ages of characters etc. 
> 
> Please excuse my less then perfect as I am not a native speaker. I'm trying my best to give you the most meaningful and coherent story as I can but first and foremost I'm writing for fun.

Theon- 13 years ago- White Harbour

Theon was afraid. The stench of fear was lingering in the air, creeping from every corner of Iron Islands’ longship Seawind. There was over three hundred people cramped in a tight space of a ship built for fast boarding and pillaging not transporting women and children. There was not much to choose from when they were leaving the Iron Islands. All Ironborn ships looked alike. Ironborn never built ships for comfort, that was not the way of Ironborn. They were pirates, salvaging life of blood and sweat and death. Theon was meant to become one of them. 

The youngest son... ‘ No, not the youngest anymore, the only living son of Balon Greyjoy now’ Theon reminded himself. His older brothers, Rodrick and Maron, were both dead. However, they didn’t fall in battle as his father promised them they would. They died like old cowards would, crying. Near the end they were like cattle locked up in a barn, no longer able to speak, shitting and pissing where they stood. He could still hear them screaming in his sleep. The memory made Theon sick. Once Theon looked up to them, he wanted to be just like them but all he could feel now was disgust. He kept telling himself, they were no longer his brothers, when his father took a sword and put them out of their misery but it didn’t ease his mind. He could see them in his nightmares clearly as if they stood right in front of him, covered in grey scales, looking more like ugly statues than real men, shrieking like frightened animals. Balon made him look while he swung his sword and cut their heads off. He killed them and called it mercy. It was the first time his father used that world. Mercy wasn’t what he was taught, it wasn’t the Ironborn way. That all changed... 

Suddenly, Mainlanders who were once supposed to be their enemies or fools waiting to be robbed, were called friends. ‘ We need help or we are all doomed.’ Theon could hear his father say. There were arguments, harsh words were spoken, other lords called his father traitor. But as many more men fell to the sickness, those voices weakened until they became silent. Soon after that the ships under three headed dragon’s flag came. Men in long robes, with gloves and mask covering their mouths spilled from ships’ guts. Mother told Theon that they were maesters and he should have done as they said. Theon didn’t know what maester meant, there were none on Iron Islands before, but he did as mother commanded. He spent weeks in his quarters, alone with no one to play with. One of the maester must have taken pity on him and brought a book. Dance with Dragons it was called. Theon knew how to read of course but before he wasn’t encouraged to do so very often. He dived into the book like starving man into stew. He was done in no time and then he started over and over until he could recite the book by memory. The more he read about those place, the more he wanted to go, to see all those places where great battles happened, to meet those lords of great houses and dragon kings but he doubted he would ever be allowed to leave. It wasn’t way of Ironborn to fraternize with Mainlanders. One raine morning, however, his father took him by hand and put him on board of Seawind heading for White Harbour. He was so excited that he didn’t even notice how much his father aged since the last time Theon saw him. He remembered now. He had plenty of time to do so. The Seawind had been anchored at White Harbour for a week. Theon could see the city through his cabin’s window. The mainland was so close he could almost touch it. At first he didn’t understand why they were still imprisoned in this sticky ship but people talked and Theon listened ‘ They hate us! ….I bed they are glad that we are rotting here alive…... Those bloody bastards!.... We ought’ve stayed at Iron Islands and die there!....

As Theon’s hope to ever step foot on Mainland almost vanished, he heard loud bang. They have been bridged. So someone was really coming. Was it a blessing or a doom marching ? Theon could not tell but anything was better than this slow death.

A single man crossed a vanky bridge. He was tall with long face and long brown hair. Up close Theon could tell his closely - trimmed beard began to grey. Although man’s dark grey eyes looked cold at first glance, there was warmth behind them. Theon took a deep breath and spoke words he repeated in his head for past week.

“My name is Theon Greyjoy, the last living son of Balon Greyjoy, the lord of Iron Islands. We are here on an invitation of king Rhaegar Targaryen. We have been unlawfully held here without a water and food for a week. I demand our immediate release..I..” Then could hear his voice shaking. He felt ashamed. He wasn’t strong enough. 

“Aren’t you a brave one?” The man smiled. “ There is no need for strong words, my lord. You shall be released and taken care of shortly.” The man had kind voice and warm smile. Theon felt his fear melting away. 

“Thank you. I spoke my name but I’ve never heard yours in return, my lord.” Theon grew bolder in his words. 

“I’m Eddard Stark. I’m..”

“You are Ned Star? You are queen’s brother?!” Those words escaped Theon's lips before he could stop himself. It was childish surely but Theon was still was a child. 

A thin lips of Eddard Stark softened into even wider smile which quickly became a laughter. “My greatest accomplishment it seems.”

“Now come, Theon Greyjoy, son of Balon Greyjoy. We have a long journey ahead.” Ned offered him his hand but Theon wasn’t still fully convinced he could trust him.

“Where are we going?” Theon asked.

“Home. To Winterfell.” Theon looked at Ned’s outstretched hand then his face and back at his hand. “ I have a son of your age too. His name is Robb. He will be happy to have a friend to play with.”

A friend. Theon loved that. He had never had a friend before.

Jon- now- Kings Landing

“ Jaehaerys.” A soft voice woke up Jon from a dreamless sleep. His senses started working slowly but his body remained motionless. Then something hit Jon’s boot or rather someone kicked his boot. Jon, however, hardly cared. He was in a world of pain. Last night was...well he didn’t really remember. He, Robb and Theon hadn’t been in Kings Landing for months and they may have celebrated the occasion with little too much ale or was it Dornish wine. Both maybe? It didn’t matter now. His head hurt the same. 

He didn’t want to open his eyes and expose them to brightness of morning Kings Landing sun but another kick hit his boot. Someone was not buying his play of dead.

“ Wake up Jaehaerys.” This time the voice sounded more demanding, calling him by name no one did. No One except…

“ Viserys. What do I owe this displeasure?” Jon accepted his faith and cracked opened his eyes. He was met with sharp pain burning his dry and no doubt blood stricken eyes. Jon almost forgot how unforgiving the sun in Kings Landing could be and there was plenty of it in the room.

“ You are alive. What a shame.” For a moment Viserys silver head blocked that the merciless sun and gave Jon’s tired eyes a well needed rest. 

“What do you want Viserys?” Shouldn’t you be charming your future wife or something.” Viserys’ wedding to Dornish princess was the reason Jon even was in Kings Landing. The relationship between Dorne and the Crown was less than ideal since death of Jon’s father first wife- Elia Martell. She died giving birth to her first child and took the girl with her. The Dorne blamed Rhaegar of course. An things got even colder when Rhaegar married Jon's mother. Jon found it hard to feel bad about it. If not for Elia’s dead he would have not been here. Jon once wondered why his father proposed match between Viserys and Arianne to soothe the relations. It made more sense for Jon to be the groom in this scenario. Why the things didn’t go that direction Jon could not tell. One way or another Jon was glad. Although dead-drop gorgeous, Jon didn’t find Arianne particularly attractive due to her unhinted nature and her well known weakness for the forbidden. Viserys had his work cut for him. 

With his eyes still mostly closed Jon tried to find water or anything really to wash away a dryness in his throat but all he found was lukewarm beer. It would have to do. 

“Trust me, I’m planning to do way more than charming Ariannne very soon but for now there are other things to be done. Rhaegar wants to see you.” 

“What does my dear father want?” Jon wasn’t planning to see his father so soon and definitely not in his current condition. He could almost see a disappointment on his father face. Judging him for a life he lived. But wasn’t him who set on that path in the first place? Jon didn’t want to go down the line of thinking now. I was way too early and a pounding headache was slowly overtaking his head.

“I can only hope he finally decided to put an end to your drinking and whoring on crown’s expense. I , for once, can’t wait when he finally put a leash on you. He let you and your friends run wild for far too long.”

“Jealous much Viserys?” Jon slowly turned his head to the voice and was met with tired looking messy haired Theon. He looked like pile of shit but Jon suspected he didn’t himself look any better. For a moment Jon wondered if Theon slept on the ground. Last night must’ve been wilder than Jon initially thought.

“Shut up Greyjoy. I bet Lord Greyjoy won’t be thrilled that the only time his only living son and heir saw Iron Islands longship was through a window at a local brothel. Speaking of disappointment, where is the third one? Where is the wolf pup?” Only now Jon realized Rob was nowhere to be seen. They all do have their own quarters of course but after night like the last one they usually ended in first room they could find. Jon fairly quickly figured where the young wolf might have wandered last night but he bit his tongue. 

“I’m glad to see you too Viserys. You are in a great mood as always, I see.” Robb waltzed into room looking way more rested and fresher than one would expect after night of drinking and Jon knew his suspicion was well founded. He would have to talk to him but this was no the time no nor the space for such a discussion.

“Laugh while you can Stark. Your time of chasing peasant girls and playing at knights will be over soon enough. ”

“And Jaehaerys. If I were you I would take a bath before going to see the king. You’re stink of cheap whores and wine.”

“ You better use to the smell. They were Dornish.” Theon was ready to fire back at Viserys. Jon smirked. The young lord Greyjoy, his friend, was a quick with his tongue as always.

“ The whores or the wine?” Viserys asked and Jon could see fist cracks in Viserys’ cold fasade.

“ Both.”

That did it. Viserys’ lips curled up in a smile. “ I’m glad you are are back, Jon. I missed you little nephew.” Viserys might have been Jon’s father brother but the fifteen years dividing them made Viserys closer to his nephew than his brother. Jon liked Viserys despite his flaws. His whole life, his uncle tried to please everyone but as middle child he was often overlooked. Truth to be told, Viserys was not as beautiful as Daenerys nor he was as talented as Rhaegar but he was more decent person than most in Seven Kingdoms. And this bickering between them was more of tradition than anything else.

“ You all owe me little celebration before my wedding.You have no idea how dull a life in here can get. Not that I’m expecting it to be much better at Sun Spear.” 

“ Don’t tell me you are planning to stay away from all those women and wine after wedding, in Dorne nonetheless.” Robb asked.

“ Your future wives may not be happy about such things but the worst it can happen is that they would give you a silent treatment or cold bed. My, on the other hand, is Dornish. I might find myself with a dagger in my back or a poison in my drink if I ever disrespect her.” Viserys was right. A hot headed Arianne Martell was certainly not know for restrain. 

\-------------------

Freshly bathed and with his dark curls still wet, Jon marched to King’s chambers. Maybe it was a coincidence or maybe his mind let him there but Jon found himself in front of Daenerys’ chambers. He knew she was in Kings Landing too. Half of the Seven Kingdoms was. The doors to Daenerys room were slightly opened. Handmaidens were preparing bath for her. Even in a direct sun she was still the most radiant thing in the room. Highgarden did her good. She looked like a godess from ancient times and for a moment Jon forgot where he was heading and why. Even after knowing Daenerys his whole life, a sight of her still could take Jon’s breath away. Jon might have been the future king but she was the true legacy of Targaryen, an echo of old Valyria. Jon never told her that and he was never going to . As far as Jon was concerned Daenerys didn’t need another man lying at her feet. He lowered his gaze to escape her pull. He would have a rest of his life to look at her. Now there was time to face his father.

Jon’s palms were sweaty. Every time he spoke with his father he felt like a child caught up being naughty. He loved his father dearly but there was this chasm between them. They had nothing in common really. His father fancied solitude of reading and gentleness of the harp, while Jon was happiest on a horseback or with a sword in his hand. He tried to learn to play the bloody harp only to please his father but gods knew he was hopeless. Eventually, to the relief of his teachers, he abandoned this fight with windmills and quit the harp. Jon’s mother always said that they had more common than Jon realized but after almost 20 years Jon found that hard to believe. Maybe if he at least looked like a Targaryen they would have been closer. Every man wanted to see himself in his son, didn’t he? But gods were cruel in this way. Jon took after his mother in every way. On one occasion, he was even mistaken for Ned Stark son. After his father otherwise calm face twisted in anger , the poor lord realized his mistake and probably shat himself. Not that his father was a cruel man, the opposite in fact, but Jon’s grandfather’s , Arys Targaryen, atrocities still lived in people’s memory. Many feared that one day something would break in Rhaegar and he would become just as mad as his father. Targaryen madness scared Jon too but in different way. Possibility of losing his mind kept him awake in night more than once. Sometimes he even questioned if he truly heard noises in a hallway or if was too rough with a girl he fucked. None of his concerns had proven correct yet. He was perfectly sane as far as he could tell but so was the Mad King as a young man. This was one family trail Jon hoped he would not inherit. 

A door opened with a loud crack and Jon stepped into Rhaegar’s chambers. His father stood by the window watching the city below. Brooding about things he could not change no doubt, as he always did. He was tall and lean with silver hair lightly touching his shoulders. In a midday sun he looked like a god from a different strange world. Rhaegar always had this aura of melancholy around him which made Jon uneasy. Rhaegar really made brooding into form of art. 

“You wished to see me father?”Jon asked.

“Oh yes. Come and sit with me. We haven’t talked in months. Tell me how was your visit at the Wall. How did you like the edge of the world?” Jon, Robb and Theon traveled a lot, in fact they were more often on the road than in the capital. And Jon loved it. They all did. Although they visited each and every kingdom more than once, this was Jon’s first visit at the Wall. He hadn’t even thought to go there but few months ago, they run into Tyrion Lannister at some dirty inn in the Riverlands and the Imp very vividly described the feeling of pissing from the edge of the world. They had a good laugh about it and way too many ales to remember and after that it was decided. They were going to visit the Wall. The Wall was indeed something but Jon could never see himself joining such an institution voluntary. He certainly didn’t see the ‘honour in service’ his uncle Benjen went on and on about. There was only this endless cold and few savages up there. A dreadful place as far as Jon was concerned. 

“The Wall is truly impressive. Lord Commander Mormont asked for more men and supplies. I dared to promise him than on behave of the crown.” 

“Then he shall have it. But that’s not why I called you here. Time has come for you to take more responsibilities, “ Rhaegar paused like he wasn’t sure exactly what to say. “ In two weeks you are going to marry Daenerys.” Jon was stunned. He knew that the day would come. Jon was bethroned to Daenerys since they were children but he hoped he had still few years of freedom left. It seemed he was mistaken.

“I know it might seem rushed but there is already half kingdom in the capital for Viserys wedding. It seems only fitting to do so now. As you dear mother always says , Winter is coming, and there will be little time for such luxury like a wedding then.” 

Maybe it was the lack of sleep or the headache crushing his head what got to him but before Jon could stop himself, he could hear himself saying.

“ Have you ever considered to ask me if that’s what I want?” I was all wrong. His tone was too angry, his voice too high, his words too selfish. In no way he should have spoken to his father and king in such a manner and Jon knew it. 

“ Behaviour like this is exactly the reason why your frivolous life must end! I won’t stand for tone like this. You are a grown man and an heir to the Iron Throne nonetheless, you must act as such!” Rhaegar, usually collected and calm, let anger got better of him too. The flicker of infamous Targaryen fire, however, quickly disappeared and Rhaegar continued in a much calmer manner. “ It’s my fault really. I let your mother spoil you. I did so too. She still sees you as a child and I suppose so was I. Jon, you are our only son. I wish you could live in endless summer and live life you want to live but you’re no ordinary man. You a heir to an Iron Throne and so much will lie on your shoulders sooner than you realize. I need you to be the man you always meant to be.”

There was nothing Jon could say after that so he just bowed his head in agreement. When Jon’ eyes lifted back up it seemed like the skies outside got little darker and the light in the room got more blue tones. Maybe the winter was truly upon them.


	2. Stag and Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys. Good news, hopefully?, I have three more chapters done. I just have to sit on my ass and give them a couple of rereads. I'll do my best to publish chapter 3 by the end of this weekend. For you Jonaerys fans, chap 3 will be very much focused on them :-)

Ned- 21 years ago- Harrenhal

It was the hour between night and dawn. Harrenhal was wrapped in darkness and deadly silence. Majority of almost three hundred guests of Lord Whent were deep into their sleep. Ned was not. He could not. He was too excited. The tournament barery started and a scandal was already in the air. During opening ceremonies, Aerys Targaryen- whose arrival was a surprise of its own- admitted Jaime Lannister into Kingsguard and promptly sent him to Kings Landing. While young Lannister seemed fairly excited about the honor, his father- lord Tywin- looked like he was stabbed into back. In a way he was. Now everyone was talking how days of Tywin as King’s hand were over. Although Ned knew very little about politics, act like this one would certainly not let any man indifferent. And Tywin Lannister was no ordinary man. His cold and calculating reputation followed him everywhere he went. Ned was sure this ‘ slight’ wouldn’t go unpunished. More so because this was not the first time Aerys aimed at Tywin’s pride. Not long ago Aerys refused to marry Rhaegar to Cersei Lannister and married his son to Elia Martell instead. Rhaegar was free man once again but Ned doubted very much Tywin would ask anew. Now Aerys took Tywin’s pride away from him and left him with a dwarf as heir. 

As scandalous as those things might have been, Ned more cared about something else. He was way more curious about a mysterious knight who entered the tournament. Weirwood carved on his chest plate would suggest he was from the North. He gave neither his name, nor his house so everyone just called him Knight of the Laughing Tree. All anyone knew of him was he was ‘ defending honor of crannogman’. Whatever it meant. Howland Reed, a short man whom Ned’s sister Lyanna saved from heavy beating, swore he knew nothing of the mysterious knight. Whoever he was, Ned would love to meet him. Northernmen were rare at Tournaments as knighthood didn’t really flourish in the North. Besides the lack of possible candidates, there was something more bugging Ned about the knight. There was something strangely familiar in the way the knight fought but Ned could not quite put his finger on it. It was almost as he had seen the mannerism and fighting style before…

First rays of light started to break the darkness and Ned finally felt like his body asked for some rest. Passing his sister’s quarters, Ned heard commotion coming from her room. It was an unusual for his little sister to be up so early. Lyanna was no early bird. Rickard often worried how she was going to care for a household as a married woman when each morning was a little war to get her out of her bed. Ned, fearing something was wrong, decided to have a look. He knocked.

“ Who’s that?” Lyanna sounded out of breath as if she ran for a mile or two. It made Ned worried even more.

“ It’s me, Ned. Is everything right there?” more comotion ensured. He even heard some whispering. This was getting stranger a by second.

She finally opened the door. Her cheeks were flushed and irises blown wide but what really caught Ned’s attention was a heavy coat she was wearing. It was a very warm night, warmer than any Northern night even in summer. Something was not right.  
Ned let himself in and closed the door behind him.

“Are you going to tell me what are you up to? And don’t lie to me Lyanna.” Ned could always tell where she lied , even as children. None of Stark children was particularly good liar but Lyanna’s quick temper did her no favour in the matter. 

There was a long pause before Laynna finally spoke. “ Fine but before I will you have promise me you won’t tell father.” 

“ I can’t..” 

“ Oh Ned, can you just be not you for a moment and promise me.” There was no arguing with her. A promise was the only way. 

“ I promise.” As he said those two magic word. A wicked smile appeared on Lyanna’s face. With one fluid motion she flipped the heavy coat off her shoulders and revealed a breastplate with a smiling weirwood...

 

Ned made a promises and he was going to stay by his word but damn if he wasn’t sitting on needles every time he watched his sister fought. Every blow, every swing of opponent’s sword made his heart skip a beat. She was fearless he had to give her that. And skilled too. One by one Lyanna defeated champions from Houses Haigh, Blount and Frey. Seeing faces of those defeated by she-wolf, made Ned finally realize why Lyanna was doing it. Just few days ago those men beat Stark bannerman, Howland Reed. This little charade, although stupid and dangerous, was also brave and noble of her. No one messed with Northermen and got away with it. In a way Ned was proud. Unfortunately, her success also brought some unwanted attention, including Lyanna bethroned Robert. His friend surely would have not appreciated that Ned knew about this foolishness, no matter how noble it might have been, and did nothing to stop her. Robert finding out , however, quickly became less of a problem when Aerys himself took an interest in a mysterious knight. Everyone knew that Aerys wasn’t right in his head. The king saw enemies everywhere and any unfortunate soul deemed as an enemy met with a very unpleasant end. That night Ned warned Lyanna that Aerys sent men, including his son Rhaegar, to find the mystery knight. For a moment, she almost looked relieved when she heard Rhaegar was the one sent to find her. However, it may have been just Ned’s mind playing tricks on him. There was no reason for her to feel that way. Lyanna barely knew the crown prince. Sure,she dropped a tear or two during Rhaegar’s harp performance but she was hardly the only one. Before Ned could follow the line of thoughts , his sister agreed to abandon her quest for god of their family. 

Next three days Ned could finally breathe easier. “ The knight of laughing tree’ vanished and no one was able to find any clue of who ‘ he’ might have been. Soon, after Rhaegar Targaryen went from victory to victory, people almost completely forgot there was ever some mystery knight. 

 

Rhaegar Targaryen became a champion of the joust. Everyone, especially young unwed maiden, was waiting for the prince to chose his queen love and beauty. Such an act from newly widowed prince would most likely lead to bethronal and many maidens wished for to be them. Eddard didn’t care. He wasn’t a big fan of tournament anymore. It turned out to be more troubles than it was worth it. He was so deep in his thoughts that he was barely paying attention to the choosing. But then he noticed the silence. He lifted his gaze to see a spectacle unfolding in front of him. There was a crown of blue winter roses in Lyanna lap. Rhaegar chose Lyanna and Ned never saw so many people so silent. When Ned thought it could not possibly get worse, Rhaegar unseated from his horse and dropped on one kneed. 

“ You have my heart, my queen and all I want in return is your hand.” Then he turned his head to Ned’s father- Rickard. “ Lord Stark, please forgive a fool in love for I cannot act differently. Your daughter stole my heart and mind. I’m askinging you to not stand in a way of true love and give me Lyanna’s hand in marriage. “ Ned’s eyes were fixated on Rickard’s face. It looked like all colour was drained from his cheeks. Ned knew what his father was thinking. Lyanna was already betrothed to Robert but such a public proposal could not be brushed off easily. 

“ What are you waiting for Stark? Isn’t my son good enough for your spawn?” All eyes moved to now standing Aerys. Now when king himself was asking nothing short of yes would do. Ned knew his father was no fool. If he tried to decline now, no matter how politely, they all would end up dead. Most likely burnt alive, which was Aerys known for. It was going to be a great slight to Robert but there was no other way for Stark to save their wolf skins.

“ Forgive me my king. I didn’t even know our family was considered for such a blessing. Of course, it would be a great honor for me to give my daughter to Your Gracess son.” 

“ Don’t flatter yourself Stark. I don’t care into whom my son puts his sons. And your daughter better give him many.” The conversation was over. Aerys just turned around and walked away like nothing special just happened. For a moment people were just staring, motionless as if they were waiting to wake up any minute. Ned was one of them, trying desperately to process what just happened. Robert, he had to find Robert. Ned’s eyes were searching the crown which slowly became to move to give their gratulations to the bride to be. Robert’s seat was empty. Ned turned from his family and tried to find his way through a growing crown. Once freed from the mass he ran to Robert’s quarters. He didn’t even bother to knock, doors were left open. He stepped in and saw that the room was in ruins. Broken furniture and torn fabrics were lying everywhere as a reminder of Robert’s rage.

“ Robert…” 

“ What do you want? Hasn’t your family done enough?” Robert didn’t even turn to face Ned. He was just staring aimlessly through the window.

“ I’m sorry.” He wanted to say more, he should have, but he had never been a much of a speaker. Ned believed what Jon Arryn taught them that the actions made man not words. Now, however, words were needed and Ned didn’t have any. Those few what came out were as true as they could be though. He was truly sorry. Sorry he covered for Lyanna, sorry his friend was hurt, sorry Robert and him would not be brothers, sorry his sister would marry a son of madman, sorry he could not take it all back, sorry he didn’t have the words to make it at least little better. 

 

“ Are you now? Were you sorry too when your family stabbed me in a back? Tell me Stark, how long have you known? How long has your family planned this treachery?At first I wanted killed that silver bastard where he stood but then I realize it should have been your father who said him no. It wasn’t like Rhaegar kidnapped her and forced himself on her. It should have been your father who told him Lyanna was mine. I feel like a fool now but it all makes sense at last. Why Lyanna barely even looked at me. All those delays of our wedding. Those teary eyes she pulled when that silver bastard was playing that bloody harp. Seven hells why Lyanna even came to this fucking tournament. I didn’t want to believe when I heard about Starks Southern ambitions but now I see I was wrong. There is no easier way to feed one’s ambitions then marry to royal family after all. Your father will get what he wants and from what I’ve seen your sister too. What will you get? ” 

Ned stood there as if Robert just pierced his heart. He expected anger, cursing, harsh words but not this. Robert was in many ways more brother to him than his naturally born ones. They grew up together as such. He truly loved him like a brother. Ned was happy when he learnt about Robert’s and Lyanna bethronal. Finally they would be family like they already were in their hearts. Ned would never betrayed Robert in such a cruel way. For Robert thinking he and his family could, it broke Ned’s heart. Somehow Ned still felt guilty though. He knew Lyanna didn’t love Robert. She said so many times. Looking back Ned could see those sings. Lyanna tears when Rhaegar played the harp. Her sneaking around. Her holding breath every time other champions took a swing at Rhaegar. It was all there but Ned decided to look the other way. Bloody hells he even cover for her. Had he said something, this could have been avoided. It was foolish but there was no plan, no ill intent. 

“ Robert. None of it is true. There is no masterplan. No one knew Rhaegar is going to propose so publicly and with Aerys interfering, my father did what he had to. You know how Aerys is. My father did it to keep us alive.” 

“ Ah so we are playing the ‘ blame Aerys game’. I thought better of you. You should have just looked me into eyes and told me that mere lord was not enough for precious Lyanna Stark. You and your filthy family disgust me. Leave before I get hold onto my hammer and do to you what you have done to my pride.” 

Ned wanted to say something to change Robert’s conviction but his friend made his thoughts known pretty clearly and there was no way to change his mind. Not now anyway.

“ I’ll go if you wish me to. But I hope one day, you will find in your heart the truth.” Just like this Ned walked away. He walked away from his friend and brother. 

 

Gendry- now- Kings Landing

The sun was just rising but Gendry was already wide awake. Arya’s dark and messy head was resting on his bare chest. She was still asleep but he could see awakeness slowly creeping into her body too. Her slender body was drowning in his white shirt. Sight of her made him even more awake it that was even possible. He knew this was dangerous and stupid, especially here in Kings Landing. Not like them sneaking around was a good idea in Eyrie either but there they were less on the nose. It was lord Arryn whom Gendry was thankful for this blessing. Jon Arryn who once basically raised Gendry’s and Arya’s father, wished greatly for reconciliation of estranged families. Gendry and Arya was his last hope. He asked both lords, Stark and Baratheon, to send their sons to foster at Eyrie. Gendry suspected that Lord Stark as much as his own father still had soft spot for old Aryn and couldn’t refuse such a plea. 

For Gendry, leaving Storm End felt like salvation. Marriage of his parents was not a happy one. They didn’t marry for love and anyone with two eyes could see that. Robert cared more for whores and wine then his family. His mother, Cersei- always clinging to Lannister legacy, had never truly became lady Baratheon. If there even was a love in her heart she certainly didn’t give it Gendry. Sometimes he even thought his own mother might have despised him simply because he took too much after his father. Gods didn’t even give Gendry a brother to be his anchor either. Joffrey although golden boy on the outside was rotten inside. When they were children Joffrey terrorised Gendry relentlessly but once Gendry outgrew Joffrey in height and strenght, he started to fight back. His mother didn’t like that. She always took Joffrey’s side which only made Joffrey more cruel. As far as Gendry was concerned nothing could be worse than the house of misery called Storm End, he agreed to fostering at Earie all but too eagerly.

Arriving at Eyrie, Gendry expected another boy to be his new foster brother but there was a slender girl instead waiting for him. Arya’s brother Bran had a serious accident just few days before his departure from Winterfell. Eddard Stark had probably feared that not sending anyone would have made already stained relationship worse, sent her. Gendry knew it was wrong but he could not but be thankful for Arya’s brother misfortune. Arya was everything he could dream of. She was fierce, blunt and quick with her sword, a true she - wolf. Gendry didn’t know how or when they happened to be exactly but for sure it was not his doing. His little she wolf always did what she wanted and he loved her for that. It didn’t make it right though. If the world reached Winterfell that young unmarried lady is sleeping half naked in his bed, seven hells would break. Gendry would have to make it right sooner rather than later.

“ I’m going to ask your father for your hand.” Gendry’s thoughts became words before he could stop himself. Arya lifted his messy head and looked at him with still sleepy eyes

“ What?!” Gendry could see the swift change from confused to angry as Arya realized what he just said. “ No you won’t! I don’t want to be your lady or anyone for the matter!” This had to look like a madness to her. Honestly, Gendry didn’t really think it through. He just knew he had to make this crazy and dangerous situation right. 

“ Why not? It’s ideal opportunity. Your parents are in Kings Landing. I don’t want to marry you so you can stitch my clothes or take care of household anyway. Not that you are good in any of those things. “ Words which to any other young woman would mean a insult of highest degree, had exactly the opposite effect on his wild girl. 

“ Think about it. We won’t have to sneak around anymore. We can do whatever we want, go wherever we want. You always wanted to see Essos? Volantis? Or even better Bravos.” 

“ You want to make me lady Baratheon so I won’t be your lady?! I must’ve hit you way harder during our yesterday’s training then I realized because you are talking nonsense!” 

“ Arya just think about. There won’t be long and our families will try to marry us to someone. We can’t escape that. So why not make the someone us. In a way we are lucky. I’m a second son, you are second daughter.There is no pressure to keep family legacy. Once we are married no one will give a shit about us. Just say yes and we can be free and see the world together. Just you and me. Please.” Arya still didn’t seem fully convinced but he could see his words struck a cord and left her thinking. There were children no more and they would not be able to hide at Eyrie forever. Gendry’s mother may have not cared for him but she sure cared for the family name and legacy. He also suspected a Stark girl would not be on a list of Cersei’s choices. Cercei despised Lyanna Stark. In his mother’s words ‘ that filthy Northern whore’ stole Rhaegar and the crown from her. Gendry often wondered if the shared hated of royal couple binded his parents in some sick way. It sure wasn’t love what kept Robert and Cersei from ripping each other apart. His parent were not going to be pleased that he proposed without their consent. Seven hells Gendry should have not even been in Kings Landing as Baratheon and Lannister family officially excused themself from Viserys wedding. Gendry already could see his mother empty more glasses of wine than usual and his father angrily shooting another bore, once they would learn that Gendry not only went to Kings Landing but also found himself a bride. 

“ I must admit. You have a point. My mother already started bringing up marriage way to often in her letters. If and there is a big if I say yes to this, you have to promise me you won’t ever ask of me be a lady. I swear to all gods, old and new ones, if you think you can trick me into some ridiculous dresses or expect me to run some stupid castle, you can stick this proposal of yours right up your..” He didn’t let her finish. Her fury always made him hungry for her filthy mouth. He locked his lips with hers in steamy kiss. She tasted as hot as her fierce spirit. 

“ No dresses for you. No castle to run. And no lady in front of your name. Just you and me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This half past/ half present chapters will continue. I feel like it fits better then just dumping all the expositions from present POV. 
> 
> On the note of Gendry and his parents in this universe, this was actually a partial reason why it took me so long to release the chapter. I thought it over many times. Keeping him bastards didn't really fit as even canon Robert doesn't give a shit about his bastard or ' his legitimate ' children for the matter. So I decided to go for what if Robert actually managed to sire a child with Cersei despite her ' precautions". Canon Cersei despite loving her children does strongly favorites Joffrey so it didn't feel like a stretch for her to take Joffrey side against Gendry. And yes Joffrey is still Jaime's son.:-) More will be explained in future chapters.


	3. Wild heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh gods I'm slow I know.

Rhaegar- 12 years ago- Kings Landing

“ I want her gone!” Lyanna was shaking with anger but Rhaegar knew that under the blanket of rage there was only a concerned mother. Their son, their only son, got hurt at hands of a girl who would once become his wife. Daenerys pushed Jon’s hand into pit fire. Horrifying as it may have seemed, there was no ill intent behind it. Daenerys cried as she told Rhaegar what had truly perspired. Dany loved to read about those Targaryens of old, dragons, magic a fire and blood. There were just stories but as a child, she believed them all too much. She realized her mistake when Jon’s started to scream in agony but it was too late. There was a lesson, however, to be learnt from it. Fire could as easily kill a Targaryen as any other man. 

“ Lya. Please she is just a child. She didn’t know what she was doing. Dany read those old books about dragons and she got confused. She said she didn’t want to hurt Jon and I believe her. ” Rhaegar tried to be a voice of calm but he feared Lyanna was not going to listen to reason.

“ I don’t care! She burnt our son! He will carry those scars for rest of his life because she believed some old tales of dragons. She is just like Aerys. Mad!” 

“ I’m Aerys’ son too. Is that what you think of me also? That I’m dangerous or mad?” Rhaegar knew Lyanna didn’t mean it that way but it hurt him regardless. Aerys was long dead but his memory would still live on. Rhaegar’s father treated Lyanna poorly, he did everyone even Rhaegar himself, but with Lyanna it went beyond that. His wife blamed Aerys for Rhaella’s death. His lovely saint mother took liking in Lyanna straight away and they grew close. In a way Lyanna saw her as her only ally in Red Keep. When Rhaella got pregnant after the horrific night, everyone feared she was too old and too fragile to survive another child, Lyanna most of them all. They were right. Rhaella bled to death during difficult childbirth and left an orphan behind. Poor Daenerys was sired the night Aerys let Lord Chelsted, then a master of coins, burn alive. For what, no doubt imaginary reason, Rhaegar could not tell. That night was burnt into Rhaegar’s mind for eternity. Half of the Red Keep could hear his mother’s screaming as Aerys forced himself onto her. Rhaella was all bruised with bloody lip the next day. Rhaegar wanted to kill his father where he stood but he was to be father and defying unstable Aerys would have only ended in more tragedy. Just as the bloody mark on Rhaella’s body faded away, she fell sick. But it was no sickness, Rhaella was with child. Rhaegar begged his mother to get rid of the baby but his mother still loved the life growing in her despite the way it came to be. Gods were not done with them yet, as Daenerys breathed her first, Rhaella did her last. Rhaegar wondered if Lyanna misplaced her anger of Aerys and her grief of losing Rhaella at Daenerys.

“ That’s not what I meant. I just.. She tried to burn our son. Our only son...” Lyanna was now crying. Big tears dropping down her rosy cheeks. Rhaegar stepped closer and pressed queen’s shaking body against his. He felt his pain as it was his own too. 

“ I know Lya. I know.” Gods gave them one son and then denied any other to cherish. Jon is all they had.

“ Five. We lost four children since Jon’s was born. We may never have any other child. He is all we got. Do you still wish to bind our son to her in marriage? After what she did!? ” It was a public secret. His beautiful wife was unable to carry a child to term. Rhaegar heard those people whispering behind his back and Lyanna’s backs, although no one would ever speak those words aloud. 

Rhaegar said nothing. He just kept holding Lyanna in his arms. Dozen children or one could never change how Rhaegar felt about his wife. He loved her with all his heart. He would do anything for her but he loved Daenerys too. Maybe it was his mother eyes or an innocence in Daenerys’ heart but Rhaegar had a soft spot for his little sister. Rhaegar knew once she would become great wife to his son but there was more to it. Targaryens married each other for centuries but not for love or lust. It was always about power or rather keeping power in hands of dragons. Marrying outside of dragon’s blood always carried a risk. Most lords of great houses were like vultures waiting to feast on dead dragons. Had he chosen a wife for Jon from any of the great houses, it would feed ambition of one and gave a reason to hate them even more to all others. Rhaegar knew it all too well. His own marriage to Lyanna caused enough stir and Rhaegar did not wish to ignite old or new fires alike. Jon was going to marry Daenerys, Rhaegar was not going to change that. However, something had to be done about the situation at hand if only for a peaceful marriage. 

“Jon’s wounds will heal if anything he will cherish his life more. But if you insist, I will send Daenerys away. Highgarden might be the right place. I will send raven to Lady Tyrell first thing in the morning. But we will have to wait until your brother’ children arrive. It can’t be more than few days. Then I’ll send her away. But I won’t call off the betrothal. Now or never. And I don't want to hear more about it.“ Highgarden had possessed far less restrictions than the capital and would serve well to wild Daenerys. Olenna even had a granddaughter of Daenerys’ age. A position of Daenerys’ companion was already arranged for young Sansa Stark but Rhaegar figured that it would not matter if the girls stayed instead of Kings Landing in Highgarden. Rhaegar hoped that this sudden change would not anger Lord Stark as it was agreed that both his children Sansa and Robb would stay in the capital. Rhaegar didn’t wish to act as his father and just command other lords, especially when children were concerned. What Rhaegar had seen so far of Eddard Stark he was honorable and reasonable man and Rhaegar hoped lord Stark would remain so. In case of Lady Stark he was not so sure. 

 

Dany- now- Kings Landing

A wrinkly hand of Lady Olenna Tyrell reached to open a small carriage window. It opened with soft swoosh and Olenna took a deep breath into her old lungs. As the air hit her pointy nose, she instantly regretted the decision. Her thin lips twisted in disgust. 

“ Kings Landing, still smells like a shit.” Dany could not but agree with Olenna’s statement. She already missed Highgarden and flowery fragrance it was drown in. Dany was sure that at least one of Seven heavens looked like the seat of Tyrells. She still remembered the time she was banish to Highgarden. Back then she thought her world was falling apart and so she cried the whole journey to the Reach. Her childish behavior had to frighten her new companion Sansa Stark as she also fought tears. How foolish it seemed now. Leaving Kings Landing was the best thing which happened to her. There were no strict rules to follow, no rigid schedule or lonely days there. She found freedom in the land of plenty or at least as much as she could hope as a future queen. Margaery and Sansa became sisters she never had and Lady Olenna mother she had lost. One could argue the lessons Olenna taught them were far from proper lady manners but Dany would not have it any other way. At least she no longer believed that life as a queen would be a paradise nor she hoped for fairytail marriage. ‘ A husband is as good as you make him. But make no mistake my dears, it won’t come easily. Men are fidgety things but gods gave you heads full of wits, use them.’ Dany could hear Olenna saying over and over.

“ I’ve heard the prince and his friends are already in the city.’’ Margaery said as if Dany didn’t already know that. Dany felt annoyance and anger rising in her throat. Not because Jon would be there that was to be expect as it was Viserys’ wedding but because she actually was happy to see him. Of course she would rather die than to give him the satisfaction of telling him that. She heard enough of tales how ‘ gallant’ her betrothed and his wolf and kraken friends were and Dany knew exactly what it meant. Any other woman would make herself deaf and blind to such things but Dany preffered to see things as they were, ugly and real. 

“ It would seem so.” Dany must’ve masked her thoughts poorly because Margaery quickly picked on her sour mood.

“ Quite frankly. I still don’t get it why you are so upset about marrying Jon. He is more than pleasing to look at and what I heard skilled with a ladies too.”

“ And that’s a good thing?” Poor Sansa was up for a surprise, Dany though. All those lesson Olenna tried to beat into their heads must’ve gone over Sansa’s head as her red- headed friend still dreamt fairy tales and knights in shining armor. Daenerys, on the other hand, understood all too well how ‘ skilled’ her dear betrothed was. 

“ It could be. I for once would rather man who knows what what to do when clothes goes off than one who barely knows where to put it.”

“ Margaery! That’s not how a lady should talk.” Sansa’s face turned bright red.

“ Why not? Men expect us to be pure as septas while they wet they swords left and right. The best we can hope for is they learn thing or two along the way. I don’t want to end up as one of those women who thinks about dinner while her husband fucks her. Well that won’t be a case for our dear Daenerys over here if the rumors could be trusted.” Margaery gave Dany a wink and a smirk she was so well known for. 

“ I don’t care what Jon does with his ..ehm sword!” Dane hated that in facts she did but she hated even more that her friends could tell. 

“ Are you sure? Because it sounds like you do.” 

“ I am. My main problem is I’m marrying a spoilt prick who thinks is better than anyone else.” This time the lie sounded more convincing leaving Dany’s lips.

“ Well. He is. He is a crown prince after all.” 

“ So why turning down Joffrey Baratheon’s proposal then?” This was low blow. Dany knew it but she tried desperately to end this conversation. 

“ Because I hardly enjoy being beaten like eggs for cake. “ Margaery gave her an answer but this time her voice lost its playfulness.

“ You can’t possibly know that! Joffrey is so handsome with his angelic face and golden hair. He looks like a knight in shining armor. You would have such a beautiful golden lions together.” Sansa was a truly a hopeless romantic and maybe deep down Dany envied her a little. Sansa still carried a childself in her heart while Dany was already a grown woman.

Olenna had to have enough of this little bickering because her silenced them all with her cold and steady voice. 

“ Golden shit is still a shit, my dear Sansa. Your ‘golden lion’ has quite a reputation. When the proposal came, I paid many spies to know about Baratheon’s heir. We expected whoring and drinking, most men enjoy both from time to time and you better prepare for that. Not all men can be a god damn saint as your father, my dear Sansa. The worst we expected from the young joffrey was a bastard or two. He is a Baratheon after all or they say. But what we learnt was far far worse. Most men savour a wine in their cup or a whore in their bed but our Joffrey has quite unusual taste. A taste what no woman should endure. “ Lady Olenna paused as if she considered how much she should say. “ Our golden lion enjoys beating women and I’m not talking about slap or two. Once he forced a whore to whip another to inch of her life. And when there was no more pain to be done he shot them with a crossbow. I would never agree for Margaery to marry to such a man. For all I taught you how to sway a man’s opinion, tame his passions and ignite his love, no one can truly change a man’s nature. Remember that. My dearest you are lucky ones as you families love you enough to not marry you to monsters. Not all are so lucky. ” And that was end of it. All four women fell into silence after that.

\---  
Dany was tired to the bone. The road from Highgarden to Kings Landing was long and carriage no matter how bolstered was no bed. She wished, they would have rode instead. It would have been even harder on her body but it would have cut the journey in half. She would have had also a excuse to not wear this ridiculous shoes and tight corset. Leather boots and pair of pants would have served her better. As soon as they arrived at King Landing Dany quickly said her goodbyes and hurried to her chambers. On the way she asked for hot bath to be prepared for her. The door didn’t even close and Dany already kicked her shoes off, the bloody corset followed afterwards. Her skirt was next. She quickly found a tying on her heavy skirt but her fingers struggled to undo it. 

“ Allow me.” He appeared from nowhere. His skilled fingers went straight for the ribbon and undid it in no time. Without the tight ribbon holding the skirt in place around her waist the skirt pooled around her ankles creating a sea of fabric on the ground.

“ Jon. What are you doing here?” Dany couldn’t tell where he came from. Was he here the whole time? Watching her undress? Suddenly she felt exposed in only undergarment covering her body. 

“ I’m here to welcome my betrothed back home of course or should I not? And please, don’t let me interrupt you. You were about to lose this “ he tucked on her undergarment with his thumb and index finger.” Or you need my help with this too? I’m at your service, my lady” He was looking straight into her eyes, not once his eyes wander below her lips but she could tell it took a lot of his strenght to do so. 

“ I think I can do this difficult task on my own. I wouldn’t want for my beloved to concern himself with such a tedious task. I’m sure you have much more important things to attend. Local taverns must be worried sick already as you are not there. Don’t let me hold you.” 

Jon smiled widely and she almost lost her footing. That bastard. His smile, a rare thing it was, always caught her unprepared. “ Why are you truly here? You certainly could welcome me at dinner?” She tried desperately to change the mood as this one became to intimate for her liking.

The smile disappeared from his lips and he hopped on Dany’s bed somehow heavier than she would expect.

“ I spoke with father. We are getting married.” 

“ Well. There is no surprise in that. We have been betrothed since we were children. But maybe His Grace didn’t quite grasp the meaning of word betrothed. May I recommend to spend more time with book in His Grace’s hand than a sword. That maester you carry with you everywhere must have some books for you to borrow. What’s his name Samwell?”

“ His name is Sam Tarly and he is not a maester yet.” 

“ Well he surely will be in no time with all those experiences with treating petty sword's wounds and cooking moon tea for you and your friends.” 

“ Do you really think so little of me?” He sit up straight on her bed and reached with his hands to grab her waist. She let him.

“ I think just enough of you to know that qualities such a chastity and a restrain have sailed into void long time ago in your case.”

“ Good thing then I’ll have such a modest a complaint wife as you to remind of them.” With each breath, Jon pulled her closer to him. She was so close that her words became whispers against his ear. 

“ Thank gods I still have time before this burden will lie on my shoulders.” As she said those words there was an instant shift in his breathing. He turned his head to look her into eyes and spoke.

“ I’m afraid it will be less than either of us would like. Two weeks.” 

So it was happening. She was getting married. She would never leave this place as a maiden ever again. The realization lied heavy on her. Her knees were weak and collapsed into Jon's lap.

“ Dany, I….” Knock on the door. Damn it.

“ Your Grace, we are carrying water for your bath.” a voice from behind the door said. 

“ Oh yes, Wait a moment.” She released herself from Jon's embrace and instantly realized how inappropriate this whole situation was.

“ You must leave me. For delicacy sake. “ She tilted her head towards window.

“ You can’t be serious?! I’m not going to sneak out of your room through window! We are about to wed!” Jon stood up in disbelieve. 

“ But we are not yet, are we? Now go!” Dany firmly stood her ground. Reluctantly, he made his way to window. Deep down Dany took little pleasure in banishing him from her room and him doing as she said. People rarely dared to command him anything but Dany had decided long time ago to no be another compliant maiden.


	4. Northern passsions

Robb- 4 years ago

The Great Hall of Winterfell was buzzing with hundreds of conversation. Cups filled with bitter ale and sweet wine were lifted to thirsty mouths all too often. Robb ’s, however, stayed dry. He watched as the Northern lords and his friends alike were enjoying themselves. Robb did not feel like celebrating although he ought to have. All of this, the gathering and lords, was for him or that was what his parents kept telling him. 

Earlier that evening Robb’s father rose from his seat and informed attending lords that his oldest son was to marry a proper Northern maiden, Alys Karstark. Everyone cheered. North to Northerners, Robb could hear them. These news pleased the lords of the North greatly and the most of them all Lord Karstark. Lord Rickard Karstark, gaunt and large man, with thick beard and hair loose past his shoulder, was in a great mood, showing off like a peacock in heat. He finally got what he wanted, his daughter would become a lady of Winterfell. 

Robb understood why this match came to be. The Northern lords didn’t wish for another ‘southern’ lady of Winterfell. They thought Robb’s grandfather, Rickard Stark, was too open when he called for a maester to Winterfell and married two of his children to ‘ southerners’. The Northerners were almost paranoid in their view of the rest of seven kingdoms as if everyone was out to destroy their way of life. Robb found it ridiculous. He spent years travelling with Jon and Theon through the Seven Kingdoms and no one gave a shit about the North other than Northerners themselves. Our are the old ways, Robb’s father used to say and truly fitted the North as a glove. Apparently, the old ways included marrying a fine Northern maiden. Robb understood the match, he truly did. He just didn’t like it.

Alys was not uncomely but she was no great beauty either. She was tall and lean with long brown hair. Her bosom was small and hips narrow as if there were to belong a young boy not a flowered maiden. Her face was too pale and long for Robb’s liking. To his disappointment, however, her character too was as mellow and uninteresting as her face. She was polite and quiet and she was looking at Robb as if he was a god. Most men would find it flattering but Robb cared little for worship and obedience. He wanted love and passion and there was none in maiden of Karhold.

Passions of romantic love were not considered important for marriage alliance. Marriage was to yield a stability for houses involved. Robb’s father did what was expected of him when he married his dead brother’s betrothed and so would Robb. Arranged marriage worked for Robb’s parents after all. However, Robb could not shake this feeling he was making a grave mistake. 

Robb’s eyes hopped from one face to another. Despite his best efforts, a conversation with Alys was stale and dull, mostly because she only gave him ‘ yes, my lord ‘ to work with. His eyes stopped on his friends, Jon and Theon were having a great time. Had this been any other celebration, Robb too would have been enjoying good wine and presence of beautiful maidens. Unfortunately, this was one celebration which would eventually put a stop to his carefree life. 

It was the first time in years when the whole Stark family was present in Winterfell. Even Robb’s sister Sansa with princess Daenerys and Margaery Tyrell travelled all the way from Highgarden to attend the celebration. Sansa grew up to be a great beauty. She wore her hair in Southern fashion and her clothes were more revealing than it was a custom in the North. Not that she was the only one. Daenerys and Margaery were showing even more of their sun-kissed skin. Although Robb could hardly blame the lords for their wandering eyes, it displeased Robb how lustfully the men watched the beauties, especially his sister.

‘ Maybe it’s a good thing she too will be betrothed soon. ‘ Robb thought.

It wasn’t official just yet but Robb knew that Theon used this visit to ask for his sister’s hand. Robb was glad. He already thought of Theon as a brother. Their union would only make it official. Theon was dancing with her now. The sight of it made Robb chuckle. Theon had many talents but dancing was certainly not one of them. Although watching Theon to struggle with the steps as well as impressing his sister, and failing miserably in both, was entertaining, Robb decided to save Theon further embarrassment and took over to dance with Sansa. 

Once dancing, it was way harder to stop than Robb anticipated. It seemed that every lady present, old and young wanted to dance with him. One by one they flashed through his hands. Robb kept the conversations brief and polite, wishing this parade was over soon until his hands ended on Margaery Tyrell’s waist. Before that dance, he barely spoke to her. She was pretty sure but not heart-stopping like his sister or otherworldly like Daenerys. She had light brown hair and maybe little pointy nose for her face but somehow once in his arm, he could not look away. Maybe it was her piercing eyes which seemed to look straight into his soul or maybe it was the smirk decorating her face but Robb found himself wishing the song would never end.

“ You must be tired from all that attention.” Her question caught him by surprise. Well, it was more of a statement than a question. Either way, she measured him pretty well.

“ What made you said that? Maybe I like the attention, my lady.” he didn’t. 

“ I must have got you wrong then my lord and mistaken an enjoyment for boredom.” She got him just right. He truly was bored out of his mind. He wondered if anyone else noticed.

“ So I’m bored now too?” 

“ Not anymore.” Margaery gave him this half smile- half smirk and his heart skipped a beat. She was right. Again.

“ Let’s say you are right. Unfortunately, there is not much I can do about it.” 

“ If you can’t then I must be a knight in shining armour and save you.” 

Before he could ask what she meant, she collapsed into his arm. It took her nails digging into his palm to realize what she was doing. 

“ Lady Tyrell fainted, quickly clear the way I must carry her outside. She needs some air!” Robb cringed at his lies. He had always been a poor liar. Thankfully, Robb's spared no expenses on wine and ale and most men were no longer able to recognise his bad act.

Robb quickly used the confusion which this little charade caused and lift Margaery into his arms to carry away from the Great Hall, secretly wishing no one would follow. Gods must’ve finally smiled on him or maybe everyone had way too much wine to realize what was happening but not a soul follow them. 

Once he could no longer hear betrothal party, Margaery quickly came back to life and hopped back on her feet.

“ That’s was certainly a performance my lady. Are those kind of manners taught all maidens in the Reach?” Robb asked.

“ I’m not like all other maidens.” That she was not. 

They talked the whole night and with every passing hour, Robb found himself falling for her little more. When first rays of light hit the Winterfell Robb wished more than ever for more time. 

Gods once again granted him his wish. After receiving an invitation from Lord Greyjoy to celebrate a betrothal of Sansa and Theon, Robb’s parent decided to travel to all the way to Iron Islands and left Robb in charge of Winterfell all by himself for the first time while they were gone. Jon and Daenerys too stayed behind but Robb could barely tell what those two were up to. All his attention was on Margaery. They went for rides almost daily. He quickly realized that Lady Tyrell as great of a rider as she was a great conversationist. It seemed that no matter how many hours they spend talking it was never enough. She was well read and passionate and Robb could spend a lifetime listening to her. It warmed him greatly to see that Margaery not only had a pretty face but a kind heart too. When she spoke about her family and Highgarden, her voice was soft and full of love. If they saw a beggar or starving mother on their rides, she didn’t turn a blind eye but unsettled her horse and gave what she had on her to those in needs. It was becoming increasingly harder to ignore what was just in front of Robb's eyes. Margaery would be a perfect wife and great lady of Winterfell. 

With constant presence of Margaery by his side, time flew quickly and weeks felt like hours. Robb dreaded the day they would inevitably part their ways. All that time together but Robb didn’t even dare to take her hand. Robb had been intimate with women before but they meant nothing to him. He wanted all of her but didn’t dare to hope for even a kiss. No matter how free customs in the Reach might have seemed from outside, a daughter of a great house would always be required to enter a marriage as a maiden. They both knew it. As Robb could not offer her marriage alliance, his desires were destined to remain unfulfilled.

Once a letter informing Robb of his parents return arrived, it felt like dagger pierced his heart. Soon this little fantasy of his was about to end and there was nothing he could do. He figured it would be better for everyone if he was to keep his distance from Margaery from now on. It was breaking his heart to avoid her but it had to be done to spare them further pain. Not seeing her, however, caused Robb's sleep to become sparse and restless. In desperate attempt to forget and get some sleep, Robb took a carafe of Southern wine and headed for the underground bath. It was dead of night so it was unlikely anyone would be there to watch him drow his sorrow in sweet wine and hot springs. The room was dimly lit and almost soundless and Robb’s senses were dulled by the wine he already had prior his midnight bath. He put the carafe on the ground with a soft tug and started to undress. 

“ I hope you brought two cups, my lord. One gets thirsty in these hot springs of yours.” He turned sharply and there she was, Margaery, all wet and with flushed skin. Seeing her like that took all his breath away. 

“ My apologies, my lady. I didn’t expect anyone. I couldn’t sleep ... I’ll leave you to that.” He was babbling like a child. 

“ You could do that or ...you could join me.” If the sight of her left him breathless, her words now hit him like a lightning. Was she really asking him to get undress and share a bath with her? The mere thought of it filled his head and lower belly with fire. Gods must have decided to test him. 

“ I won’t tell if you don’t.” she said and there was an edge in her voice. He should have left, it would be the right thing to do, but Robb was past the point of caring what the right thing even might have been. 

He was peeling one layer of clothes after another and kept wondering when or if he should have stopped. He reached his undergarment and decided that it was enough. They were already playing a dangerous game there was no need to pour more oil into fire. Not that it mattered much. White linen soaking wet didn’t leave much to the imagination. Robb was having a hard time to keep his eyes on Margaery’s face. The way the thin fabric stuck to her bare skin made his blood run hotter than springs warming Winterfell’s wall. Despite his own body screaming for her closeness, Robb kept his distance. If not for anything but to conceal how much he was enjoying this situation.

Steam from hot water was slowly filling the bath lit only by a handful of candles. It felt like the heavens and hells collided to create this sweet torture just for him. If this was indeed a test from, he was failing miserably. 

Margaery turned her head backwards and took a deep breath. Robb could see curves of her full breasts emerging from the water in their full glory. He parted his lips as if he wanted to drink the sight of her. 

“ I’ll miss this place.” She said.

“ And I will miss you.” He should not have said that but damn it if it wasn’t the truth. 

She parted her lips as if she wanted to say something but no words left her mouth. He didn’t give her a chance. Against his better judgement, Robb pulled Margaery closer and crushed his lips on hers. A little moan escaped her throat and he knew he could die right here right now and it would be worth it. 

Everything Robb imagined those past few weeks was nothing compared to the real feeling of her skin against his. All his inhibition flew out of the window and all he could think now was that he wanted to have her right here right now. 

“ We can’t..” She broke the kiss and his heart with those two worlds. 

Suddenly, reality rushed back crushing Robb with force of falling Wall. This was a mistake. He let his passion rule over him for far too long. This fantasy of his needed to end right here right now. 

“ Please forgive me.” he murmured unable to look her into eyes. 

Robb almost ran from the bath, leaving his clothes behind. He didn’t stop until the door of his chamber slapped behind him loudly. He fucked up, he fucked up badly. He saw now what a disaster this could have been had she not stopped him. A betrothed lord fucking high born lady while she was under his protection. This could have easily ended up in a war. Not to mention that if his father had to ever learn the truth, Robb would have never been forgiven. And rightfully so. Eddard Stark already disproved his son’s life greatly, there was no need to make his father even more disappointed. 

That night Robb didn’t sleep and the next one. He did his best to avoid Margaery but his heart was breaking apart. It was like he became one of those mindless wight creatures from old nan’s stories. He knew this was the end and he better accept it. Robb was determined to forget all about it, to forget her but then he saw her. She was just casually walking across a courtyard as if she was born to do it and he realized it would never be over. He could never let her go.

 

Ned- Kings Landing- now

Ned unsettled from a horse and his heavy cloak swooshed as it brushed a dusty street of Kings Landing. His beautiful wife followed shortly after with way more grace than him. 

“ Welcome in Kings Landing Lord Stark. The honour of your presence was requested by the king. And the queen.” a young man said, too stiff and too formal for Ned’s liking.

“ Please settle in my lady. I’ll be back by the supper. “ Ned said his wife.

“ If you like to change to something more appropriate.” the young man offered.

The offer annoyed Ned more than it should have. Although dusty from the long road, there was nothing wrong with his clothes. Ned wondered if this was his sister idea or the young man’s initiative. He hoped for the ladder. Ned never took sister for a woman who would even care for such a superficial thing like finery. Queen or not, Lyanna was still his sister and even after two decades, she should have understood the perks of travelling South. 

Ned ignored the man’s offer and just started walking instead. The man seemingly understood the notion and follow Ned’s quick pace.

They passed the throne room and chamber of small council, it appeared Ned was lead straight to personal chambers or royal couple. No official welcome was arranged. His sister must’ve wanted to speak with him in private then. ‘ Good.’ he thought. He wanted to speak with her too. 

To his surprise, his first visit was not with the royal couple but only with the king alone. No matter what Ned thought of a way Rhaegar asked for Lyanna hand in marriage, Ned still respected Rhaegar as a man and as a king. Rhaegar took over the Seven Kingdoms driven by his father insanity to almost a brick of civil unrest and made it stable and prosperous once again.

The conversation was brief and to Ned’s surprise, the king himself shared Ned’s own views. Rhaegar too had his concerns for his son and his friends' irresponsible lives. They quickly agreed that they could no longer excuse their behaviour by their young age. All three of them way past time when one was considered a man grown and not a child. It was time for their sons and Theon alike, whom Ned seemed as one of his own, to do good on their promises. 

Once the meeting with the king was over. It was the queen who was still waiting for Ned’s presence.

“ Ned. It has been too long.” Lyanna greeted him with a warm smile.

“ My queen.” Ned kissed her hand as was the custom.

“ My dear brother. Always so formal.” she laughed.

“ I spoke to the king,” Ned said and hoped she understood.

“ You did?” Lyanna seemed surprised which could only mean she didn’t share Rhaegar’s concerns. “ What Rhaegar wanted what could not be said in my presence.”

“ You know what he did. Our sons..”

“ Oh, not this again. They are just boys, enjoying life..” she dismissed Ned with a wave of her hand.

“ They are not children anymore! They have not been for years. They are men grown!” Ned’s patience was running thin. 

“ What if they enjoy some fine wine and attention of young maidens. Can you blame them?” 

“ Fine wine and maidens’ attention? That’s what you call drinking and whoring. I don’t have royal spies to tell me how my son behaving and yet I hear about it all too often. So you must too. You just choose to not see it. “ Ned’s voice started to shake slightly.

“ You take the fire of youth way too seriously Ned.” 

“ Enough of the excuses Lyanna! You spoilt your son and it was your right but you did spoil mine too!” Ned almost yelled at her.

He should not have spoken to her this was. He let himself go and spoke to her as a brother to his sister and not a warden to his queen. Standing here alone just two of them, it was so easy to see her as his little sister again. But she was his queen now and he was in wrong to speak to her in that way.

“ Forgive me for my harsh words but I meant what I said. It’s done. Winter is coming and our sons must be ready.” and with this, he ended the conversation. 

Walking back to his chambers, Ned was deep into his thoughts. 

“ Oh, Gendry. What a surprise. I didn’t know your family is coming.” the young Baratheon came from nowhere and was blocking Ned’s way. 

It forced Ned to looked at the young man. It was almost hard to look at him. Gendry was a split image of his father. Tall and dark with broad shoulders and intense glare. No doubt he was a good fighter too. It was like Ned was looking into past. 

“ They are not my lord. Just me. I came straight from the Erie with A.. with lady Arya.” 

Gendry’s little mistake made Ned’s lips curve into a light smile. No one called his little girl lady. Least of all herself. Something was telling Ned that if Arya heard Gendry calling her lady, all seven hells would break loose. 

“ And how is lord Arryn doing. Still, in good health, I hope.” 

“ He is well, my lord. If gods are good he will be with us for many years to come.” Ned tried to move but Gendry stood his ground.

“ I’m glad to hear that. If you excuse me it was a long journey from Winterfell, I ache for rest.” 

“ I’m sorry my lord this cannot wait. Once our families were supposed to become one, gods meant otherwise then and what’s in the past is in the past. Maybe this time the gods will be more willing. Lord Stark, I ask you for your daughter’s hand.” Gendry said it with such a clarity it seemed like he rehashed the speech.

“ And does my daughter knows of this proposal?” Ned asked the young suitor.

“ I would not dare to ask otherwise my lord.” Gendry seemed to answer truthfully.

“ And what’s your father thinks of it. Does he approve?” Ned needed to ask. It would fill Ned’s heart with great joy if Baratheons and Starks were to become one but he did not wish to go against Robert’s wishes.

“ Son, nothing would make me happier than a union of our houses but you need to tell your father. And if he agrees we shall announce the betrothal then.” 

The young Baratheon seemed disappointed but nodded regardless. 

Ned was exhausted. The road from the North was rough but the Kings Landing brought more challenges than the Kingsroad. So much had happened that day that Ned forgot he promised his wife a supper together. Once he opened a door to his temporary quarters he quickly realized his mistake.

“ I’m sorry Cat. “ He said and he meant it.

There was still a table set for dinner with meal still waiting to be eaten. No doubt it was all cold by now. Ned wondered if Can ate or if she kept herself hungry for him.

“ I take it as things didn’t go all that smoothly,” she stated.

“ The king shares our concerns. Lyanna less so.” 

He sat heavily on a chair facing the set table. The food was still there but Ned didn’t feel like eating anymore. Cat stood up from her own seat and walk to Ned. She put her right hand on his left shoulder and he almost instinctively pressed his cheek to feel the warmth of her hand.

“ You mean your concerns.” she retrieved her hand and continued. “ Robb was here. When are you planning to tell him he is coming with us back to North to marry the Karstark girl?” she asked almost accusingly.

“ He knows already. He was the one who gave his world to Alys Karstark. The North is not like other kingdoms. You know that, you have lived there long enough. Our are the old ways! My father opened gates for the Southern influences and it only brought tension. Robb needs to marry a Northern girl to tie the vassals back to us. Besides, Alys will be a fine wife to our son. ” Ned tried to explain but he could feel he was failing. 

“ Fine wife. Is that all you wish for your oldest son and heir? Fine? He doesn’t love her either. Robb deserves a beautiful wife from a great house, not just a fine wife. The Tyrell girl would be a far more suitable match for a future warden of the North and Robb is a fond of her…” 

Catelyn as much as Lyanna was blinded by motherly love. Ned wished she would understand, she too married him for political reasons but her desire for Robb happiness was stronger. Or maybe his wife was savvier then he gave her credit for. Marrying his oldest to a great and wealthy house such as Tyrells would bring many fortunes to the North, Ned was not stupid, he knew it too. However, Robb was already betrothed. Changing allegiance now would be a great slight to house Karstark and would only increase tension in the North. His son would have to find happiness with Alys Karstark and forget this foolishness with the Tyrell girl. 

“ Enough Cat! Robb gave this world to Karstarks. And this behaviour of his when he so publically fancy another, of great house nonetheless, is disrespectful to them and to us. All the man has when stripped of titles and finery is his world. I can’t stand for this kind of behaviour any longer. Robb will marry Alys Karstark and I don’t want to hear about it ever again.” Ned rarely raised his voice, even less so in presence of his wife but now he felt like had to. 

For the longest time, Cat did nothing, said nothing. Gods, Ned hoped she would let it go. Then she just sat down next to him and took a grape into her palms.

“ I met young Gendry Baratheon today.’’ Catelyn didn’t even blink. “ He asked for Arya’s hand.” Ned tried to change Cat’s focus on something more cheerful. 

This did it. The unexpected news broke Cat’s silence.

“ This is an unexpected surprise but not entire unwelcomed. What did you say? And does Arya know of this ?”

“ It seems she does as she already agreed to it. I said to him he will have my blessing as soon as his father agrees.” 

“ Good. At least one of our children will marry whom she wishes.” 

Catelyn poked the direwolf again but Ned decided to let it slide. He had enough arguments for one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you certainly noticed, I made some structural changes to this chapter compared to the previous. What do you think? Like? Dislike? Don't care either way, just want the chapters out faster? 
> 
> I wrote some steamy actions for future chapters so I hope you won't mind if I fill the M rating to its full potential. ;-)


End file.
